jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Ood Bnar
Der Neti Ood Bnar war ein Jedi-Meister des Alten Ordens und Hüter der Großen Jedi-Bibliothek auf Ossus. Nach seinem Studium unter Meister Odan-Urr übernahm Ood nach dessen Tod durch Exar Kun das Amt des Archivars und widmete sich Gewissenhaft der Bewahrung des Jedi-Wissens. Zu seinen bekanntesten Schülern gehört die Jedi-Ritterin Shaela Nuur, der er sogar den seltenen Solari-Kristall schenkte. Nach einem drei Jahrtausende andauernden Schlaf opferte sich Ood schließlich im Jahr 10 NSY, um die junge Jem Ysanna vor Vollstrecker Sedriss QL zu retten. Biografie Meister auf Ossus miniatur|links|[[Shaela Nuur und Ood Bnar auf Ossus.]] Während seiner Zeit auf Ossus bildete Ood die junge Shaela Nuur zur Jedi aus, die dabei ein erstaunliches Talent im Umgang mit der Macht zeigte. Gegen Ende ihrer Ausbildung konstruierte Shaela ein Lichtschwert, welches von Ood als exzellente Arbeit gelobt wurde. Als letztes Geschenk an seine Schülerin, die bald zum Ritter geschlagen werden sollte, überreichte der alte Neti Shaela den Solari, einen seit Generationen im Jedi-Orden weitergegebenen Fokussierkristall, der nicht von der Dunklen Seite der Macht vereinnahmt werden kann. Damit bewies er großes Vertrauen in die Fähigkeiten seiner Schülerin, ermahnte sie jedoch auch, immer reinen Herzens und auf der Hellen Seite zu verweilen. Zusammen mit ihren beiden Freunden Duron Qel-Droma und Guun Han Saresh bewies Shaela während der Großen Jagd auf die Terentateks großes Geschick, jedoch sollten die Bestien den drei Jedi zum Verhängnis werden. Kurz vor ihrem Tod auf Korriban im Jahr 3993 VSY erinnerte sich Shaela noch einmal an die Worte ihres Meisters Ood Bnar, die dieser vor Jahren an sie gerichtet hatte, und bat ihn um Verzeihung für ihr Versagen. Tiefschlaf und Wiedererweckung miniatur|Ood Bnar opfert sich Ood verblieb die nächsten Jahrtausende in seinem Schlaf und bewachte die antiken Lichtschwerter. Seine Ruhe wurde jedoch jäh 10 NSY durch Luke Skywalker, Kam Solusar, Jem Ysanna und Rayf Ysanna sowie den Dunklen Jedi Sedriss QL und Vill Goir gestört. Auf Ossus kam es zu einem Gefecht zwischen den Getreuen Imperator Palpatines, eines Sith-Lords, und den Jedi des Neuen Ordens, bei dem es Sedriss gelang, Jem als Geisel zu nehmen und zu Oods Körper, der ja dem eines Baumes glich, zu ziehen. Dies erweckte den Jedi-Meister aus seinem langen Schlaf und es kam zu einem Gefecht zwischen Sedriss und dem alten Neti. Dieser benutzte seine Kräfte, die Jahrtausende in einem Schlummer gelegen hatten, und die des Planeten, um den Angriff des Vollstreckers abzuwehren, und tötete sich und Sedriss. Trotzdem hinterließ er noch einen Nachkömmling, was aus diesem jedoch geworden ist, ist gänzlich unbekannt. Quellen *''Jedi-Chroniken'' – Das Geheimnis der Jedi-Ritter *''Jedi-Chroniken'' – Die Lords der Sith *''Jedi-Chroniken'' – Der Sith-Krieg *''Shadows and Light'' * * *''Das dunkle Imperium II'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Die ultimative Chronik'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * en:Ood Bnar fr:Ood Bnar pt:Ood Bnar Kategorie:Überlebende der Order 66 Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Neti Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi-Chronisten Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Legends